Keroro Gunso - War and Love
by NinjaTurtlesLoverGiroroGaruru
Summary: A mysteries women is after Keroro and his platoon. Who is she? What is her story? Why is she after them?
1. Entering a New character! De Arimasu!

Entering a New Character ! De Arimasu

A mysterious women stood on the edge of the Nishizawa Tower. Her long, red hair sways in the wind as she stared into the city twinkling in the night. She wore a blue collar uniform shirt with a black skirt and long, black boots that reached up to her knees. A golden badge was pinned on her left breast, engraved with J.A.H with three stars below the words. "I will find every single one of them." she mumbled to herself. She adjust her shirt and leaps off the tower into the night.

The next morning, at the Hinata residence, Natsumi was making breakfast for herself and for Fuyuki. She quickly glanced at the clock and realized it was almost time for Fuyuki to get up. "FUYUKI! GET UP AND COME AND EAT BREAKFAST!" she yells from the hallway.

Fuyuki wakes up and falls out of the bed. "Ouch!" he mutters painfully to himself as he rubs his back. He drags himself into the bathroom and washes his face and brushes his teeth. He yawns and head back to his room. he puts on his uniform shirt and pant and grabbed his bookbag. He descend the stairway and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hurry up and eat your breakfast Fuyuki! I have to leave early today. Don't be late to school!" yelled Natsumi as she put the dirty dishes into the sink and grabbed her bookbag. "STUPID FROG, YOU BETTER NOT CAUSE ANY TROUBLE OR I WILL BEAT YOU TO A PULP!" Natsumi said as she pasted by the door that leads to Keroro's room. She puts on her shoes and opens the door.

"I'm leaving now." says Natsumi as she closed the door behind her and heads to school. Giroro is sitting by the fire in the Hinata's backyard while Neko is sleeping by his feet, a few inches away from the fire. "Have a good day Natsumi.", says Giroro quickly to himself.

Under the Hinata's house, a green alien frog was still in bed and was grinding his teeth together. "Gero gero gero, yes I would like to buy these Gundams..." mumered Keoro. He hugs his pillow, as if those it was a Gundan model, "Finally! Now I can start building the MSA-0011[Ext] Ex-S Gundam! Gero gero gero..." Keroro's clock was activated and woke up Keroro. Keroro yawned and turned off the alarm clock. He yawned and covered himself with his blanket.

"Five more minutes..." Keroro spoke softly as he difted back to sleep.

On the outskirts of town, deep in the woods stood a cabin with a water mill on the side of the house. A young girl with dark green hair and wore a school uniform was mediating with a blue alien frog. A breeze was in the air and a leaves flew past by them. The young girl stood up.

"I must be off Dororo," as she smiled at the blue frog. "I can't be late for school." she commented as she picked up her bookbag.

"Have a nice day at school Koyuki." replied Dororo as he continued mediating with his eyes closed. Koyuki nodded her head and with her ninja techniques, she jumped onto the roof of the cabin and jumped from tree to tree. Dororo opened his eyes as he watched Koyuki head to school as the wind blew the flaps of his head.

**Hey everyone! Like I wrote on my profit, I'm not the best writer so yea. I love Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso so if you have a facebook account, please like my page: pages/Giroro-Sgt-Frog/584476251606964?ref=hl or search for Giroro - Sgt. Frog. I am a big fan for Giroro and Garuru but this page is about everyone from the anime too. Thanks for reading and I will try to post Chapter 2 soon. NiinjaTurtleGiroroGaruru OUT! **


	2. Meeting Up! De Arimasu!

Chapter 2

As Natsumi was on her way to school, she pasted by the playground park. Saburo was lying on park bench, with his eyes closed and smiling as the sunlight beamed on him. Natsumi stopped and hired behind a tree. She gazed at Saburo with lust in her eyes and sighed. "I better hurry or I'll be late..." She gave one last look at Saburo and ran towards school. When she arrives at the school gates, she sees Koyuki standing near the school gate. Koyuki spots Natsumi approaching and run towards.

"NATSUMI-SAN Good morning!" chirped Koyuki.

"Good morning Koyuki-san, sorry I'm late," replied back Natsumi as she approaches Koyuki. As Natsumi catches her breath, Koyuki hugs Natsumi. She rubs her face against her arm.

"Ehhhh should we get started with tutoring!" squealed Natsumi, trying arwkwardly to get Koyuki from stopping rubbing her face against her arm. "You missed a lot of the lessons since you keep falling asleep during class."

"SURE NATSUMI- SAN!" Koyuki exclaimed with a gleam in her eye. Then, Koyuki sence someone presence hiding in a nearby bushes. She grabbed the ninja stars she hidden in her school unifrom and threw them at the figure. The black figure jumped out of the bushes before the ninja stars could reach them and jumped from tree tops away from them before vanishing. Koyuki caught a glimpse of red hair. Natsumi was startled and fell on her bottom.

"WH...wha..what was that?" Natsumi exclaimed as Koyuki returned the ninja stars back into her uniform. She looked serious, her cheerful smile and gleaming eyes had disappeared adn was replaced with serious eyes and a slighty frown. Soon, a chilling wind blew her dark green into her face, tickling her nose but she ignored it. _Why did the that person smelled like Natsumi-san? _Koyuki questioned in her head.

**End of Chapter Two**

(Sorry to make this chapter short, I'll try to make Chapter Three more longer.)


	3. Fuyuki Kidnapped! De Arimasu!

Fuyuki Kidnapped?! De Arimasu!

_Why did that person smelled like Natsumi-san? _Koyuki questioned in her head.

Natsumi stood up and brushed the dirt from her clothes. Then, she reached down to grab her book bag.

"Ehhh... Koyuki? Are you okay?" as Natsumi talked to Koyuki, who had her back towards her. Koyuki turned around, back to her normal cheerful self, and smiled.

"Yes! Let's go!" she said excitedly.

Natsumi turned around and walked past the school gates towards the entrance. Koyuki chased after her and hugged her right arm as they continue walking.

The red haired woman stood perched on a nearby telephone pole. From this angle, she was able to overlook the campus of the school where the Hinatas attend. She watched as the two girls happily entered into the school building.A beeping sound ringed from her right breast pocket. She reached into her pocket and took out a circular device. It continue ringing. She opened the device and a hologram of a male figure appeared. His face was darkened, the red haired woman was not able to see his face. He wore a gray suit and a black tie.

"Agent 205, what do you have to report?" the mysteries man answered in a raspy tone.

"Sit, I am currently following the suspect, Natsumi Hinata. I could not encounter her due to the spotting on my presence from her friend, Koyuki Azumaya. The boy, Fuyuki Hinata, has still not left the house."

"Good. Keep an eye on the girl. But for now, follow the boy."

"Yes sir."

The call ended and the hologram of the man disappeared. The red haired woman placed the communicator back in her breast pocket. She smiled and jumped off the telephone pole onto the roof of a house. She was heading towards the direction where Hinata's house stood. She continue jumping from one rooftop to another. As she was running, she mumbled something to herself.

"I finally get to meet you Fuyuki. I been waiting for this day.I haven't seen you and Natsumi in years " said the red haired woman as she was approaching the Hinata's household.

Back at the Hinata's residence, five minutes after Natsumi left, Fuyuki is sitting in the dining table alone. In front of him is a bowl of steamed rice, broiled fish and a small bowl of miso soup. A pair of chopsticks is placed next to left side of the bowl of rice. Fuyuki claps his hands and yells "thank you for the food" before grabbing his chopstick. He grabs a piece of fish and bite into it. Then, he took a bite of the steamed rice.

Outside, Giroro sits by the fire while polishing one of his guns. He has his eyes closed as he rubs a white, clean cloth back and forth against the gun. It was his favorite thing to do, polishing his weapons. It relaxed him. Then, Giroro opened his eyes and aimed his gun towards the roof of the Hinatas. There, standing perched on the roof was the red haired woman. In her hands are a pair of guns. Her violet eyes gleamed as Giroro continue staring at her. Her hair swayed to the left, covering a portion of her right side of her face. She licked her lips and twirled the guns around her finger.

"I finally found you alien." She spoke coldly.

Giroro grits his teeth and spoke up. "How are you able to see me?"

She stopped twirling the guns and stood into a fighting stance. "I wish I could stay and fight but I have a duty to fulfill." She quickly puts on the on guns into her boots, Giroro reacted as well and fired at her. She jumped off the roof and tried to kick Giroro. Giroro blocked and jumped backwards. He fired at her again but missed. Then, the red haired woman grabbed a small, circular object from her belt and threw it in front of Giroro. When the circular object hit the ground, a dark mist of smoke surrounded Giroro. He coughed and closed his eyes. the smoke was burning his eyes and he could barely breath. He heard a gun shot and a crash of what sounds like glass shattering then, Fuyuki screaming. Giroro runs out of the smoke to see the red haired woman with Fuyuki thrown over her shoulder on the roof. Fuyuki frantically tries to break free and hits the red haired woman on the back but his weak punches made no affect towards her. She smiles and calls out to Giroro.

"We shall each other again, better be prepared for that day." She suddenly disappears. Giroro runs towards the hover pad and flies towards the spot where he last saw the red haired woman standing. He desperately searched around, trying to find a clue to where she headed but couldn't find anything. He breaks into a cold sweat and lands on the ground again. he falls into his knees and hangs his head down. He whispers to himself, "I have failed you Natsumi..."

**End of Chapter Three**

**Please like my Fan Page on Facebook:**

** pages/Giroro-Sgt-Frog/584476251606964 or search for Giroro - Sgt. Frog**

**It's not just about Giroro but everyone from Sgt. frog ^-^ **


End file.
